rasviimfandomcom-20200213-history
An'Hattar
History During the diaspora after the destruction of Al'Zetar, the survivors fled throughout the land. They resettled constantly, but always the desert crept behind the, swallowing their homesteads. The great mage and scholar Hattar gathered his people and fled far across the grasslands to the farthest ocean to escape the desert. Eventually they arrived at the mouth of the Hattar river and settled there. Description An'Hattar sits on the coast of the Silversea, straddling the mouth of the Hattar river. Thick walls of white stone enclose the city on every side but the North, which faces the sea. Columns line the walls and form colonnades down the city streets. It is a thriving metropolis of both trade and culture within the hot desert. A city of Neutrality, a place where members of all races and creeds can meet and talk in harmony. As a result, the citizenry is very diverse. Almost anything you want can be purchased in An-Hattar, if you know who to talk to. Anything from Scrolls, Spells, or even slaves can be found for sale with enough coin. Districts 'Market' A large, open, sprawling market sits straddling the river in the center of the city. Here, poorer merchants, or those with a more enterprising mind and personal flair flog their wares. Goods of all kinds are bought and sold here. Characters *Lucky Charlie 'Theatre' This district houses a variety of theatres and opera houses, as well as the large and dominating Nest of the Black Raven performing troupe. People of all classes mingle here, and come together to relax and have a good time with An'Hattar's finest performers. Locations *The Nest Characters *Tekhara 'Magic' This district has a distinct architectural difference compared to the rest of the city. Tall spires of various materials loom over smaller shacks and houses. At night, the streets are alight with magical lights that cast strange shadows upon the ground. All manner of magic is bought and sold here. The Magic District is overseen by a group of mages known as the Sapphire Conclave. Characters *Viryandiel *Seldri Locations of Interest Arena A grand colliseum, gladiator fights are frequently held here, as are chariot races. Additionally, duels are fought here by nobles to reclaim their honor. On the first day of every year, each slave master enters one slave into a massive free-for-all fight to the death. The last slave stading winds his freedom, and his master earns a very large sum of money. Library of Hattar *The warrior mage Hattar who first founded this city was a great scholar who amassed massive personal library. Upon his death, he bequeathed the entirety of the library to his city where it has accumulated more and more knowledge over the centuries. This is a Grand Library. Slave Pits *The district where the slaves of An'Hattar and kept, bred and sold. Representatives of most races can be found here. Desert Wind *A tavern in the heart of An'Hattar. Exotic tapestries hang on the walls, a second story looks out over the city and is shaded by palm trees. Shining Scale *A large inn where visitors and passing adventurers can gather for lodging. Prancing Worm *1 star inn Ashworm Enclave *This is the training ground for the Ashworm Dragoons, an elite organization that patrols the surrounding desert on behalf of An-Hatar. Adventurer's Guildhall *A circular, open-roofed tavern. This building is an excellent place for would be adventurer's to go and find work. Callista's *A dance house for women of various exotic races. Callista's caters to clientele with unique tastes. Sholdrass *A tall tower about 40 feet tall, numerous balconies are clustered near the top. This is the embassy for Savreek, and home of the Ambassador Erita. People of Interest Antethrahat, Ancient Sapphire Dragon Protector of the city and arbiter of disputes. John A half-black dragon and purveyor of information. John is a former acquaintance of Vora's and tends to have his eyes open around town. He appears to have gone missing quite suddenly. Lucky Charlie Pharaoh Sostet the XXIII Ruler of An-Hatar and the wastes for miles around. Category:City Category:Al'Khari Desert Category:Feldrokasz